


But You Are Special

by withyouandmeitsdifferent



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withyouandmeitsdifferent/pseuds/withyouandmeitsdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't help but notice Blaine's booty is looking very perky and onion like with help from the Bubble.</p><p> </p><p>An assortment of unrelated Blaine and Sam short and/or unfinished stories being rehomed from tumblr.  Some friendship, some romantic, some humor,  some drama but all Blam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onion booty

Sam’s totally not looking or anything but Blaine is wearing yoga pants and Sam has been shooting Bubble ads all day bro butts are just kind of on his mind.

So noticing Blaine’s ass looks, like, really perky and round and big in those yoga pants is to be expected.

And definitely not weird or whatever.

Sam grins. “You’re wearing it!”

Blaine startles and then just looks confused. “Wearing-wearing what?”

Sam walks over and gives Blaine a little pat on the booty. Except when he does his hand is definitely not touching contour padding.

Blaine just looks more confused than ever.

“Wow,” Sam says. “Is that all you?”

Blaine continues to be confused. “Uhm, what?”

“You aren’t wearing the Bubble I gave you,” Sam enlightens.

“No,” Blaine says, still looking pretty confused.

“I thought you were,” Sam says. “Because your booty is lookin’ pretty onion like, dude. And big.”

“Big?” Blaine says and attempts to look at his own ass.

“Yeah,” Sam says. “But in a good way so don’t worry.”

Blaine doesn’t look reassured at all but dude has impeccable manners so he says, “Thanks?”

“Sure,” Sam says giving him another little bro pat on the butt. “Any time.”


	2. Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets it.

Sam is the only person Blaine tells.

Blaine needs to tell someone and the only person he trusts to not break his confidence is Sam. He knows that Sam won’t judge him either. 

Over coffee at the Lima Bean before school starts, Blaine blurts out, “I’m seeing Dave Karofsky.”

“What?” Sam replies glancing over his shoulder. “Where?”

“No, Sam, I mean, we’re kind of going out?” Blaine shakes his head, feels suddenly flustered. “I am, I mean. Going out with him. Dave Karofsky.”

Sam falls silent.

Blaine manages to maintain eye contact and offers a nervous smile. 

Sam stays silent.

Blaine tries to remember how to breath.

“Okay,” Sam says slowly. “But Blaine, he’s not being a jerk to you or violent or whatever, right?”

Blaine exhales a shaky breath upon recieving at Sam’s easy acceptance. “No, not all. So far Dave’s actually been a complete gentleman?”

“Good,” Sam says, nodding. “I’ve kicked his ass before and I can do it again.”

Blaine doesn't say, 'Thanks for not judging me, for always having my back,for accepting me. Thank you for loving me.'

"Sam," Blaine does say. "Thanks."

“So,” Sam asks. “It's the size kink thing, right?”

"Uhm, what?" Blaine blushes and covers his face with hands. “No. Sam, no.”

"Hey," Sam shrugs. “Whatever floats your boat, bro.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting the Crap Like Two Bros Do is an Euphemism Right?

Guilty Pleasures week only confirms Ryder’s growing suspicions about the exact nature of Blaine and Sam’s relationship.

Whatever it is that Sam and Blaine get up to together, Ryder is pretty sure that it is not at all just ‘like two bros do’ unless 'shooting the crap’ is an euphemism for anal sex. 

As it is, Ryder feels only a little bit like a total creeper as he lurks around the *public* locker room trying to decode the perplexing conversation Blaine and Sam are having about secret love and Barry Manilow. 

Or secret love for Barry Manilow.

Or maybe secret love for each other.

“You do realize that spying on Blaine and Sam is not just pathetic, it also makes you a total creeper?" Jake says when Ryder tells him later.

Ryder will concede to that, but seriously, leave it to Jake to completely miss the point.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Ryder says. “But you're missing the whole point here.”

“So, what's the point then?” Jake asks.

“The point is Blaine and Sam are totally hooking up on the dl.”

“That's supposed to be the point?” Jake asks.

Ryder nods.

“You do know, that's not actually news to anyone in glee club, rignt?"

Jake is proven correct two days later when Blaine shares his secret shame singing 'Against All Odds’ to Sam and Tina (in a fit of jealous rage, Ryder assumes) attempts to call Blaine out on it only to be stopped by an uncharacteristically kind Kitty.

But by now nobody in the auditorium needs Tina spelling things out to know Blaine is sing each heart breaking, soul baring, word--not for Kurt, not to make Phil Collins’ genius more understood and aprreciated--to Sam.

For Sam.

All of it is for Sam.

And everyone in the auditorium knows.

Artie watches Sam like a souffle, Marley blinks back tears of sympathy, Unique looks thoughtful, Tina marinates in her jealous rage, Kitty seems ready to pounce on anyone else who might give Blaine any shit and Jake, the smug bastard, mouths 'told you so’ when he catches Ryder’s eye.

Apparently not on the downlow after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Blaine’s computer is open to a porn site in the living room.

Sam isn’t a perv. He’s totally, totally not. Sex is just something he’s become hyper aware of ever since his right hand became his only sexual partner.

Sam is jerking off so often these days, he’s starting to wonder if it’s normal. So he doesn’t think twice about asking Blaine, “How often do you masturbate?”

Blaine spits out the coffee he is sipping and proceeds to turn really, really red. “You could you hear?”

Sam quirks an eyebrow but he knows better than to speak and miss whatever confession Blaine is about to make.

“I thought you were asleep,” Blaine continues, reddening further. “I’m so sorry.”

Sam doesn’t know how it’s physically possible but Blaine manages to turn even redder. 

“Oh my god,” Blaine says and covers his face with his hands.

Sam doesn’t want Blaine to self-combust or anything so he relents. “I have no idea what you’re talking about, dude. Like, I was just asking for scientific purposes.”

Blaine opens his mouth, closes it and opens it again but says nothing.

“I guess that answers my question though,” Sam says. “So thanks, dude."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thinking of s2 Blaine in ‘Sexy’ eager to educate about sex and Sam being curious about gay sex instead of gay marriage and this is what happened.

“So how does it work with gay sex?” Sam says in the same casual way that he might inquire about dinner. 

He is stretched out flat on his back on Blaine’s bed; Blaine is lying next to him on the bed only sprawled on his belly with his laptop open in front of him. 

The space between them is enough that only their shoulders brush together.

“Uhm,” Blaine says tensing. “What?”

“Gay sex. Like, how does it work with two dudes?” Sam repeats readily.

Blaine rolls onto his side, away from Sam, and goes about turning a deep shade of red while trying not to choke on his own tongue. “Erm.”

“I mean, with two dudes nobody is the girl?” Sam continues unabashed. “Because that’s kind of the point of gay sex, right? No girls?”

Blaine is still doing his tomato impression and his only response is his eyes bugging out a bit further.

Apparently that’s good enough for Sam though because he plows on earnestly, “So do you fuck him or does he fuck you? Or do you both take a turn at it? Because that seems like a lot of work.”

Sometime around the word fuck coming out of his best friend’s mouth, Blaine regains the ability to form coherent, multi-word thoughts. He sits up straight and crosses his legs pretzel style.

Taking a deep breath, he manages to look over at Sam who is still on his back. “Are you actually asking me about how two guys have, uhm, anal intercourse?”

Sam glances over at him at that and nods. “Basically.”

“Oh,” Blaine says very slowly. “That’s what I thought.”

“So,” Sam says sitting up. “Are you going to tell me? Or would it be easier if we just watch a porno?”

"Uh," Blaine says. "Hm. You mean watch one together?"

"Yeah, dude," Sam says snatching away Blaine's laptop and opening Blaine's uncleared browser history in record speed. "Aha!"

Fratboi physicals loads. Blaine doesn't know if this is a dream or a nightmare. He pinches his arm, and ow, not asleep then.

"Frat boys huh?" Sam says. 

Blaine has no words.


End file.
